Summer Camp Chaos
by Rose Starre
Summary: The kindergarteners (Er… first graders) of WWE Elementary are back and they are ready to wreak more havoc than ever. After their parents send them off to summer camp, they will meet new friends and go on wild new adventures. Do you dare read on? (Sequel to A Kindergarten Epic)
1. Welcome to Summer Camp

**Disclaimer: I am not Vince McMahon nor am I in any way related to him. Therefore, I do not own the WWE. (The summary, however, sounded like a bad advertisement for some movie's sequel. I will take full responsibility for that.)**

 _Much like_ A Kindergarten Epic _, this story does not take into consideration the ages or hometowns of the WWE Superstars, thus piling them into the same summer camp at the same time._

The parents of children previously enrolled as kindergarteners at WWE Elementary received a brochure for a summer camp, which specifically stated that all children from kindergarten to second grade were welcome. _What's the harm?_ they reasoned, _It would do them good to see all their little friends for a while._

This would explain why the soon-to-be banes of the first grade teacher's existence were loaded onto a bus one afternoon and shipped off to Sunshine Summer Camp for Kids. After what seemed like hundreds of rounds of "The Wheels on the Bus", they finally arrived.

"Look at this place," Rey Mysterio gasped. "There's so much space!"

"No kidding," Daniel Bryan replied, gawking at the open meadow and the surrounding forest.

Within a few minutes, the children were bounding off the bus, eager to have reached their destination. They were instantly met by an overly-cheery camp director. "Who on Earth is this?" Triple H whispered to Shawn Michaels.

"I would guess she's like the teacher around here," Shawn responded, looking a bit confused himself.

Triple H chuckled darkly. "You know what we do to teachers, don't you?" he questioned.

"This'll be fun," Shawn replied, smirking forebodingly.

After listening half-heartedly to the director's instructions, the children hurried off to the assortment of large tents they would temporarily be staying in. Once they had reached the area, a boy, no older than the rest of them, approached. "Are you guys staying here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sheamus answered. "Who wants to know?"

"I do," the boy said. "The name's Adam Rose." He pulled a small lollypop seemingly out of nowhere and put it in his mouth.

"Do you have any more of those?" Daniel questioned eagerly.

"Depends," Adam replied shiftily. "Do you want to join my group?"

Just as Daniel was about to answer, Kane stepped in. "Don't bribe him with candy!" he exclaimed. "It's against the law."

"The only laws around here are the camp rules," Adam pointed out haughtily. "And none of those say that bribery is bad." Kane growled irritably at this.

Suddenly, the director reappeared with a clipboard and a small cloth bag in hand. Each child was given a pin depicting one of several animals. They were then instructed to find others with pins like theirs.

About five minutes later, the children were all gathered into five groups. "Each group will be bunking together in a tent," the director explained. "So that you can get to know the other kids in your group, please report to your tents." She then turned her attention to the clipboard and read off which groups would be going to what tents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tent One was occupied by the so-called "Beaver Group". The Rock, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, and Daniel were all staring at the red-haired kid in their midst. "So," Rey said, breaking the silence, "Who are you?"

"My name's Heath Slater," the red-haired child answered.

"Nice to meet you, Heath," Rey replied. "I'm Rey."

The others followed Mysterio's lead and introduced themselves. Once that was out of the way, Kofi enquired, "So, your name's Heath?" The child in question nodded. "Like the candy bar?"

"Now that you put it that way…" Heath muttered. "I guess so."

The "Bullfrog Group" resided in the second tent. The Miz and Chris Jericho were trying to get to know the new kid in their group. Dean Ambrose was watching them from afar and Bray Wyatt was sulking in the corner, wondering why he had gotten stuck with these people.

"You have a funny accent," Miz noted to the new kid.

"That's because I'm from England," the boy replied. He stuck his hand out towards Miz. "Since you haven't asked already, I'm Adrian Neville. It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Miz," Miz replied, shaking Adrian's hand enthusiastically.

The "Mallard Group" occupied the third tent. Shawn and Adam were making eager conversation while Undertaker and Roman Reigns sat in relative silence nearby. Poor Damien Sandow, however, was trying to think up ways to somehow make this group work.

"Do you have an infinite number of lollypops?" Shawn asked. He was rather fond of such things and was, as a result, happy to have wound up in the same group as Adam.

"I wouldn't say that," Adam laughed. "But, that doesn't exactly mean I won't share." He turned to Roman and Undertaker and questioned, "What about you guys?"

Undertaker narrowed his eyes at Adam. "If you try anything, I will make sure you don't see the sunrise," he threatened. Adam quickly backed up a few paces.

"Well, this is awkward," Seth Rollins noted. He was part of the "Turtle Group", which existed in the fourth tent. Other members of said group included Kane, Big Show, Bo Dallas, and some mean-looking kid no one knew the identity of.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it over time," Bo noted, nodding wisely.

"Besides, who on Earth are you?" Kane questioned distrustfully, watching the unknown child closely.

"My name's Kevin Owens," the kid replied, looking a bit skeptical of the others himself. "Don't you forget it."

"Okay, sheesh," Big Show grumbled.

The final group was the "Hedgehog Group", which lived in the fifth tent. Triple H, Ryback, Sheamus, and CM Punk were clustered around a spirited kid with spiky hair.

"So," Punk enquired, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zack Ryder," the child said cheerily. "I'm happy to meet all of you!"

"This'll be interesting," Triple H noted to Sheamus. The young Irishman nodded wordlessly in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Some time later, once the children had had plenty of time to greet and get to know one another, they were called out of their tents and into a large building entitled the "mess hall". There, they were properly greeted by the head director.

After a lengthy speech too irrelevant and boring to record here, the children were served dinner. Insignificant chatter quickly ensued among the young campers. _Perhaps,_ some of them thought, _This won't be so bad._

They couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Campfire: Round One

**Disclaimer: Continuing to not own WWE…**

The small bonfire flared up impressively, sending a legion of sparks spiraling off into the night air. The young campers were seated around it, entranced by the dancing of the flames. Several directors were standing nearby, idly chatting while making sure none of the children fell into the fire.

"Do you guys know what campfires are good for?" Dean questioned ominously.

"Pushing your enemies into?" Kane piped up excitedly. His fellow Turtle Group members backed away from him slightly.

"Uh, no," Dean replied. "I meant ghost stories."

"Well, that's good too," Kane noted, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Who wants to tell the first one?" Dean enquired, ignoring Kane's discontent.

"I'll tell one," Undertaker said, somehow managing to beat the dissonant chorus of voices that was sure to begin in answer to the question. The cries of 'I've got one!' and 'Ooh, pick me!' died quickly at the future deadman's proclamation.

"Well, 'Taker," Roman said, "Let's hear it."

"Once, near this very campground," Undertaker began chillingly, "There was a kid who died. They say he was attacked while he was taking a hike with his group. No one knows what attacked him. Some say it was a bear, others say a monster.

"Whatever it was that attacked, neither it nor the kid's body was ever found. Legend says his ghost still wanders the campground, seeking revenge from those who did not help him while he was being attacked." Several children shuddered in horror.

"What's worse," the Undertaker added, "Is that he can't tell the difference between those who saw him die and those who weren't even born yet." He laughed maniacally as quite a few of the campers cried out in fear and scanned the skies for any signs of the ghost.

"But, my dad told me ghosts don't exist," Bo noted, looking more confused than anything else.

"You tell yourself that when the ghost comes for you first," Undertaker growled. Much to his delight, Bo whimpered in response and hid himself behind Kevin, who was not pleased with the new arrangement.

"I did not sign up for this," Kevin protested.

"M-maybe we should do something else," Miz stammered.

"Does anybody have marshmallows?" Shawn enquired. "We could use these sticks to roast them over the fire." A bit inconspicuously, he looked at Adam expectantly.

"Sorry," Adam noted, shaking his head. "I don't have any."

"Darn," Shawn muttered.

At that time, one of the directors broke away from their group and informed the children that it was getting late. "It's about time you all get to your tents for the night," she stated.

The campers grudgingly complied. They bade 'good night' to those outside their groups and disappeared into their respective tents. However, they were far from tired. After all, it was their first time away from their parents for so long.

"This is really exciting!" Heath exclaimed, hopping around the interior of their tent.

"Yeah," Kofi agreed. "My mom has hardly let me out of her sight since I pulled that stunt during our graduation."

Most of the Beaver Group erupted into laughter, aside from Heath, who seemed little more than confused. Naturally, Kofi filled him in on what had occurred during their graduation, after which the situation seemed less uncomfortable.

"I'm not really okay with this," Miz noted quietly to no one in particular.

"Come on, you baby," Chris said, patting Miz's shoulder. "This is fun!"

"But…" Miz began.

"No 'but's," Dean stated. "You are having fun whether you like it or not!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Bray sighed.

Shawn and Adam were continuing their conversation from earlier. The latter kept trying to get a rather grumpy Undertaker to join in, but was repeatedly threatened into submission. Eventually, he gave up and had another lollypop, simply because his mother wasn't there to stop him.

"With those two talking to each other all the time," Roman sighed, "It'll be a wonder if we win any of the activities tomorrow."

"We better win," Undertaker growled. "I'm not having a bad performance on my record because of them."

Kevin and Big Show were having a rather epic stare-down. Unsurprisingly, Kane was keeping a careful eye to make sure neither of them cheated. "Can we go to sleep soon?" Seth enquired.

"Not until I win this," Kevin growled, still refusing to break eye-contact with Big Show.

"This could go on for a while," Kane noted. "You should probably go to sleep without us for now."

"I think I will," Seth said, promptly situating himself into his sleeping bag.

"I am so excited about tomorrow!" Zack cried jovially, jumping up and down.

"Why?" Punk asked, sounding rather bored.

"I heard the directors talking about some fun activities tomorrow," Zack explained. "The group that does the best gets a prize."

"A prize, you say," Triple H murmured, thinking. "We do like prizes…"

"In that case," Sheamus pointed out, "We have to win tomorrow!"

At length, all the campers finally settled down. Although, it took a declaration of a 'draw' by a rather tired Kane to get Kevin and Big Show to finally put their sudden rivalry on hold. For some, the motivating factor was the promise of a competition complete with prizes for the winning team. On the other hand, this same factor served as a hindrance to others. They just couldn't wait.


End file.
